


Sympathy for the Devil

by IreneADonovan



Series: Banned Together Bingo Fills [2]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Censorship, Demons, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: A little Azjanos for Banned Together Bingo. For the square "Occult & Demons."
Relationships: Azazel (X-Men)/Janos Quested
Series: Banned Together Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800490
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4
Collections: Banned Together Bingo 2020





	Sympathy for the Devil




End file.
